Rei
Rei (レイ) is a playable character in Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage and one of the six successors of the Nanto Seiken style. Originally a brute who only wanted revenge for his younger sister, Airi, Rei ruthlessly searched for the "man with seven scars on his chest". He agrees to protect Mamiya's village as he believes the man in question is among the Fang Clan. After saving his sister from the gang, he reforms into a man of benevolence and integrity as he befriends Kenshiro. He acts as Kenshiro's reliable partner for the early parts of the series. As guardian of the "Justice Star", which states that one must live for others, Rei swears to use the remaining moments of his life to fight for friendship and love. He also develops feelings for Mamiya since she helped protect Airi. After he loses in a struggle with Raoh, the latter presses a pressure point that gives him three days to live before dying a horrible death. Not expecting his love to be returned and wanting to remain in her heart so others can hear his tale, Rei decides to use his last moments to avenge Mamiya by defeating Juda. After completing Rei's story mode, his alternate white haired look from when Toki presses his vital point to allow him one more day is playable. Dream Mode Realizing that the safety of his loved ones are threatened, Rei joins forces with Shew to protect them. Whilst protecting Mamiya from Raoh's forces, Juda appears and threatens to have Rei become his subordinate, using Airi as his hostage. Juda also proposed an alliance with Thouzer, who has his ranks in danger of dispersing due to Amiba and Uighur's conflict. To end the confusion caused by the two rioters and Thouzer, Rei orders Bat to make it look as if the boy killed him. As Rei shows signs of suffering, Thouzer becomes determined to make his death a reality. While Bat wonders why he was asked to do such a thing, another villager that Rei had persuaded attacks. Gameplay Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , : : : Activates selected technique (see below in its own section). :Dashing : : , : : , : After performing a Timely Strike, Rei's moveset changes slightly. : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , : :Throw: :Special Technique: :Taunt: Techniques *''Hien Ryūbu'' (The Flowing Dance of the Flying Swallow) - a leaping, spinning attack that has Rei briefly mimic the form of a flying bird before he slices his targets in perfect pieces. It is the most beautiful looking technique of his style. During the series, this move impresses other Nanto students and unintentionally earns Juda's jealousy. *''Hishō Hakurei'' (Soaring White Lovliness) -Rei's level one Hyper Signature Move. Rei performs a single, graceful looking somersault. As he lands, his hands slices horizontally to his front. His attacks radiate a white aura that cuts anything in their path. *''Nanto Kakuyokujinzan (Nanto Crane Wing Slice)-Rei spins around in midair continuously, surrounded by a multitude of blue circles that shred any enemies who they come into cantact with. Can also be performed in midair. *''Nanto Ko Ha Ryu ''(Nanto Tiger Destroys Dragon)-Rei sticks his arms out to the side and is engulfed in blue smoke. His defence is increase for a short while. Any enemies near Rei when the move is performed are sent flying back. *''Tenshi Honryu Sho ''(Earth-Splitting Dragon Hand)-Rei swings his arms four times, senidng out a sideways energy blast each time. The fifth and final swing has him crough slightly and throw a blast leaning slightly to the left. *''Enno Sosho ''(Dual Talons)-Rei charges his hands with ki and brings them together in front of him. *''Nanto Hosho Regba ''(Nanto Talons of Destruction)-Rei powers up and releases a minute ball of energy in front of him. For a moment, it seems nothing has happened, and then the ball creates a small hurricane. Any enemies inside the hurricane are ripped to shreds. *''Nanto Seki Moha ''(Nanto Spirit Barrier Wave)-Rei performs similar actions to his Earth-Splitting Dragon Hand, but this time he is surrounded by a blue circle-the attack only kills enemies within a short range, but is significantly stronger than the Earth-Splitting Dragon Hand. *''Nanto Tensei Kaksho ''(Nanto Heavenly Tackle)-Rei knocks his opponent up into the air, grabs them and then piledrivers them, sending out a shockwave. Can also be performed in midair. *''Danko Sosai Ken (Self-Sacrifice Offset Fist)-Rei's level two Hyper Signature Move. Rei leaps in the air and presses the ground lightly with his hand. The ground is ruptured, and any enemies within range instantly die. *''Hiten Setsurei (Heaven's Glory)-Rei's level three Hyper Signature Move. Rei leaps in the air and shoots a blast of energy. He then raises his arm with his middle and forefinger raised. Energy pillars erupt in front of him, possibly in the shape of the Nanto Roku Sei constellation. Fighting Style Nanto Seiken (Sacred Fist of the Southern Dipper) is the rivaling martial art to Hokuto Shinken, having existed along side for centuries. Unlike Hokuto Shinken, where it is an internal martial art, Nanto Seiken is an external marital art, its emphasis on using ki and even weaponry to utilize air pressure to destroy the enemy on the outside. As opposed to Hokuto Shinken's laws of heirs and secrecy, there exists 108 sects of Nanto Seiken, each its own style in its inherent right, its most prized sects known as the '''Six Sacred Fists of Nanto'. Nanto Suichōken (South Dipper Waterfowl Fist) is one of the Six Sacred Fists of Nanto and is the most graceful of the Nanto styles. On the surface, it uses elegant footwork that resembles a dance. In reality, these movements are used to deliver painful slices to the user's opponents. Rei's version of the Nanto style focuses on his hands and manipulating the air around them, allowing his fingertips to cut through objects as though they were knives. In the game, Rei fights with several slicing and leaping attacks. Gallery Rei-comic.jpg|Comic faithful outfit available as downloadable content. Category:Fist of the North Star Characters